


A New Perspective

by the7marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7marauders/pseuds/the7marauders
Summary: Lily Evans always thought that James Potter was an egotistical prat who asked her out to tease her. She didn’t see the other side of James. What if Lily stumbled across James talking to Sirius about his feelings and realised there was more to James Potter?
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 61





	A New Perspective

Lily was patrolling the corridors with Remus Lupin, both being newly appointed prefects. Lily was in a shoddy mood because Potter had tried to ask her out again. He had boasted about being Quidditch captain over and over again. Lily shouted at him, sure she was a little harsh but he had deserved it. He knew she was dating someone and even if she wasn’t she wouldn’t have said yes. Remus wasn’t talking to Lily and kept looking down at his feet, avoiding eye contact.

“You know, Remus I can take it from here. You look tired I know it’s close to when you go Moony. Go back and go to sleep.” Remus did look tired and Lily wanted to be alone for a bit.

“Are you sure, Lily?” Although Remus spoke hesitantly, she could see the relief wash over his face.

“Yes, Remus.” Lily sighed exasperatedly, “Now off you go.” She shooed him away and after a few seconds of trying to argue with her, he left. Lily continued through the halls and walked up the staircase to a balcony Remus had shown her once, she was hoping to get a little time away up there. She was almost at the top when she heard voices, swearing under her breather she went up to give whoever was there detention. She stopped abruptly when she heard her name.

“Is this about Evans then?” It was Sirius Black’s voice. She was wondering who he was talking to and why was he talking about her.

“Of course it is Pads. What else is it ever about?” James fucking Potter, she wanted to bust them but she also was unbelievably curious about this conversation. Eventually, the curiosity won out and when she heard a bit of shuffling ahead. She silently moved ahead and muttered a disillusionment charm. Although hers was pretty easy to spot if you knew where to look, it would do the job. She peered out of the doorway to see Black pull out a pack of cigarettes. He took one himself and silently handed one to James, who tapped his wand against the end to light it. He took a big puff letting the smoke softly roll out of his mouth. Lily couldn’t stop herself from thinking about how handsome he looked in that moment. The way he was silhouetted in the moonlight, as the smoke curled in the air in front of him. 

“What happened?” Black broke the silence, staring out at the forest. James took a moment to think, he studied the cigarette in his hands and when he spoke, he spoke carefully.

“What if I’m never loved Pads? The way you love Moony or Moony loves you? I give everything to Evans, I don’t understand what’s wrong with me. Am I a bad person? ...Do I not deserve love? She’s never even given me a chance to know if she doesn’t like me. One chance that’s all I want and I swear if after that she still hates me I’ll never ask her about it ever again. I’ll try to get over her and even if I can’t and I love her till the day I die; I’ll let her be because she made her choice. I thought I deserved it. I thought I deserved love, everyone deserves love even Voldemort.” A single tear rolled down his face, illuminated in the moonlight. James took a long drag out of his cigarette. Lily didn’t know what to think, she never knew that there might be this side to James. Even though, Remus had tried telling her that he was incredibly insecure and he used an inflated ego to try to make up for it. She had just thought he was making excuses for his friend. Now, she wasn’t so sure. “There’s something wrong with me.” Sirius had started to speak, Lily expected him to comfort his friend when he just laughed. James was taken aback as well and he turned to look at Sirius, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Prongs, if there’s something wrong with you then I’m Voldemort. Look at me, James.” He threw his cigarette on the floor and stamped it out with his boot. Sirius reached out and put both his hands on James’s shoulders and turned him to face him. “James, you listen to me and listen closely. You’re an amazing person. You’ve saved my life countless times.” He removed his hands from James’s shoulders and turned his right arm over so his palm faced upwards. He pushed back his jacket with his left arm revealing his right arm. Lily couldn’t see what was on it from here but she could guess. James couldn’t even look at the arm and deliberately kept his eyes averted. “You’re amazing and Evans is stupid not to see it. You deserve more James, you deserve the whole world.” From where Lily she couldn’t see Sirius’s face but James’s eyes were glistening. Wordlessly the boys embraced each other. James closed his eyes as Sirius clapped him on the back. Lily snuck away from the door and walked down the staircase. The following day Lily Evans looked at James Potter from a new perspective.


End file.
